Early December Morning
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: One-shot; Two people who haven't spoken will have to work on a science worksheet together. When Garfield starts talking to the shy girl, Rachel, a friendship slowly progresses and soon learn they're both meant to be friends.


(AN:) Hey guys! Long time no see! Sorry about not updating my other stories! Don't worry, I'll be working on them as soon as I can.

Now, this one-shot goes to my _best_ friend, Jay! He wanted to read one of my stores, and I came out with one just for him. Hopefully he'll like it!

And also, this is like a birthday present for me since today on, 12/19/2010, I turn 16! :D So, happy birthday to me :3

As you can see, the song is originally "Early April Morning" but since my birthday's in December, I changed the lyrics up.

So, enjoy guys!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Early April Morning.**

* * *

Garfield sat in the back right side of his science classroom where the windows were. It wasn't like this wasn't his daily routine; staying in the back classroom and daydreaming. But today, Garfield couldn't help himself. Usually he was able to force himself to pay attention and it would work, but today he didn't even try. This wasn't his week. First, he finds out his so called girlfriend was cheating on him and the next thing, she leaves him for that person.

_There used to be nothing in common…  
there used to be nothing to share_

"Garfield, eyes on me, not out the window."

The blond haired teen turned away like told, nodding his head to tell his teacher he understood her. She then went back to teaching her lesson, but again, Garfield didn't pay attention even though his eyes were on her.

_It used to be "sit by the window  
and stare at what used to be there."_

Things got worse from there on – in gym, it was doge ball day and he was the first one to get hit; in language arts there was a test he knew he didn't do good on for he hadn't studied for; and even before school started, he argued with his father about the stupidest thing like what color the new car should be.

_It never was lonely in numbers  
I was impossibly weak on my feet  
when the game starts and one person's left out  
it used to never be me_

"Garfield, come up here," His teacher called his name again, and tapping a pencil she had in her hand against the empty table up from at the left side. "You and Rachel will work together."

_Great_, Garfield thought to himself as he gathered his things together. _I have to work with a girl I've never met before. I haven't even noticed she was in my class!_

_Oh, but that was then and she is now  
I once was lost with her I'm found  
on this early December morning oh, oh_

Garfield got up from his chair as his teacher was assigning other partners, ignoring him as he made his way over to the opposite side of the classroom.

"Hey," Garfield greeted, setting his stuff down on the desk next to the girl he was working with. She only gave him a smile and looked back down at the worksheet.

_Water falling from the sky  
the sun that's breaking fills my eye  
Life has changed without a warning oh_

"You're…Azarathean?" Garfield asked after a brief silence. He saw a bracelet that stitched _Azarath Metrion Zinthose._

"Yeah," Rachel said, pulling up her sweatshirt sleeve to fully see the bracelet. She took it off and gave it to Garfield, having him look at the whole design. It was like a snow globe of the city, except in yarn.

"This is pretty sweet," Garfield said before giving it back to Rachel and she tied it on her wrist. "I'm African myself, even though I'm white. My parents were scientists before dying in a boating accident."

"Oh, Garfield, I'm so sorry," Rachel whispered, not wanting to hear their conversation.

"Its fine," Garfield shook his head. "I mean, things happen."

"Yeah, they do," Rachel agreed, letting out a sigh, "My parents fight a lot, but there are times where they get along, but that's rare."

_So, there used to be nothing in common  
there used to be nothing to share.  
It used to be "sit by the window  
and stare at what used to be there."_

"I would hate to hear my parents fight all the time."

"You get used to it, trust me. I tried having a boyfriend to keep my mind away from it, but it didn't really work out great since he used me."

"Don't get me **started** on that topic," Garfield stopped Rachel from saying anything else. "I've been having a horrible week because of relationships."

_Like a king in his court at his table  
who's blind to the power he holds  
I could never come to understand all  
the powers I had of my own_

"Listen…would you mind hanging out with me after school?" Garfield randomly asked, looking up at Rachel while they were in the middle of their science worksheet.

"Garfield, it's the middle of the winter," Rachel smiled, taken back at the question. "There's snow out on the ground, its ten degrees outside and-"

"Please?" Garfield interrupted her, placing a hand on Rachel's.

A few seconds of looking right into his baby blue eyes or a pair of her amethyst ones, Rachel finally nodded her head in agreement. "Alright, fine," she said, turning back to look at her worksheet before her face turned completely red. And that wasn't going to be good with her pale skin.

Garfield smiled, still looking at the violet colored hair girl who went back to doing her own work before picking up his pencil. Though, he didn't get back to work. Instead, he kept his eyes on Jessica as she was reading the question out loud to the both of them.

_Oh, but that was then and she is now  
I once was lost with her I'm found  
on this early December morning oh, oh_

As she said the answer out loud to the questions and writing it down, she leaned her head a little to the side and asked, "Garfield, did you get any of that?" She stopped scribbling and looked back at Garfield and caught him looking at her. "Garfield?"

"Huh?" He asked, blinking a few times. "Yeah, I heard – no worries."

"Oh, really? So, what did I just say?"

"Uhm…can you give me a hint?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, but still wasn't able to keep in a small giggle. She went back to the worksheet, reading the next questions out loud as Garfield went right back to looking at her with a smile on his face.

_Water falling from the sky  
the sun that's breaking fills my eye  
Life has changed without a warning oh, oh_

"So, what made you want us to just walk together in Jump City?" Rachel asked when the two stepped outside with their winter clothing on and backpacks behind them.

"Just two 8th graders minding their own business, is that too bad?" Garfield said, walking past his friends who he exchange a handshake with before they went to their bus.

"No," Rachel answered, waving goodbye at some of her friends who waved at her and laughed a little, seeing her with Garfield. If she wasn't walking with him, she would surely have chased her friends. "But, you know, seeing that we don't really know each other, it's kind of random you suddenly wanting to hang out with me."

_I trust my love  
I trust myself  
I trust the love of someone else  
I trust that I will get what I've been hoping, waiting for_

"Honestly, Rachel," Garfield stopped walking, looking ahead where Rachel stopped a few feet away. "There's just something about you that makes me feel great about myself."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, turning her body fully around to look at him.

"I've been having a **horrible** week," Garfield repeated from before in the classroom. "But the moment I sat right next to you in science, I forgot **everything** that happened to me."

Rachel smiled, "So, it's like I put a spell on you."

Garfield nodded his head, "Exactly! Except, this is a good type of spell instead of those bad ones."

_The prison walls are crashing down  
as winter dies without a sound  
on this early December Morning now oh, oh_

"I never knew there were such thing as bad spells," Rachel continued to walk along down the sidewalk and Garfield picked up the pace.

"Yeah, of course," Garfield said. "Haven't you watched movies or television?"

"Nope," Rachel shook her head. "Television rots your brain. I rather be reading a book and avoiding my living room."

_Let the struggle end, the joy begin  
its true its love I'm falling it  
and it came without a warning now oh, oh_

"Rachel, you know, you're welcome to come over my house when you need to get away," Garfield looked down at the snow covered sidewalk. "My door is always open. Except, you know when I'm away somewhere with friends or at practice."

"Garfield, honestly, that's the greatest thing **anyone **has told me. Really, thank you," Rachel smiled so huge; Garfield didn't even believe it was still Rachel at that moment. Then, the next thing she did took him even more off balance – she turned around and just jumped up to give Garfield a hug.

_And that was then and she is now  
I once was lost with her I'm found  
on this early December Morning now oh, oh_

"I can tell that this is going to become a great friendship," Garfield whispered to her as they still stood in their hugging position.

"Yeah, you're right," Rachel agreed.

_Water falling from the sky  
the sun that's breaking fills my eye  
and it came without a warning now_

_Without a warning now_

_Without a warning now_


End file.
